1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in blanks for folding paper or other sheet material into decorative shapes and more particularly to blanks for folding a regular octahedron and to the product produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warren U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,657 discloses an octahedral pyramidal ornament and a sheet material blank for folding the same.
Woolven U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,461 discloses a stellated ornament and a multiple part blank for folding the same.
Jannes U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,597 discloses a blank for folding a hollow display.
Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,321 discloses a multi-part blank for folding into an ornament.
Salinari U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,818 discloses a two-part blank for folding an octahedral ornament.